Ash's Scraggy
Ash's Scraggy is the fifth Pokémon to be obtained by Ash during his travels in Unova Biography As an Egg In BW012, as a parting gift from the Day Care Owner, Ash was given a Pokémon egg. It later hatched into a Scraggy in BW017, after Iris' Axew accidently knocked its egg down a hill. Scraggy was shown to be very aggressive, headbutting the gang's Pokémon when they were called out to greet him. However, his attacks were not very strong, due to the fact that he was newly hatched. Newly Hatched Later on, Scraggy wandered off and began Headbutting a tree, which turned out to be home to several wild Galvantula. He was quickly paralyzed by the Galvantula. With no Pokémon Centers nearby, Iris made a herbal remedy in order to cure the paralysis. The following day, Scraggy went to get revenge on the Galvantula, but was outmatched by them and was rescued by Ash and his other Pokémon. Seeing their act of heroics, Scraggy began to trust his teamates and his new Trainer. Shortly after, Cilan suggested that Scraggy battle Axew, as they were both equals in terms of strength. The battle ended when both Pokémon were knocked out. After the battle, Scraggy happily went into its Poké Ball. Scraggy and Axew had a second battle in BW020, which ended after Axew attempted (and failed) to use Dragon Rage. Their next battle had the same result as the first. However, their latest battle ended in a loss for Scraggy after it was hit by a perfect Dragon Rage from Axew. In BW032, Scraggy met a wild Cottonee and attempted to battle it, but Scraggy was distracted by the Cottonee's Cotton Spore. After the Cottonee was rejected by another Cottonee it was trying to impress, Scraggy became friends with it. In order to prove to the Cottonee's love interest that it was a strong battler, Scraggy trained with it and refused to return to its Poké Ball because it still wanted to help. At the end of the episode, as Scraggy's friend and its love interest floated away, Scraggy ran after them waving goodbye. Scraggy's aggressive personality got him into trouble in BW035. He had attacked a group of wild Foongus and they retaliated with PoisonPowder, poisoning some of the gang's Pokémon. Scraggy in BW043 helps Meowth to negotiate a Scrafty to rescue Axew. The Scrafty taught Scraggy to use Hi Jump Kick. After Axew was rescued, Scraggy helped the Scrafty to get rid of a Mandibuzz, (who taken Scrafty's home) by using Hi Jump Kick to subdue it. Known Moves Episode Appearances In the games A Japanese event distributed an in-game representation of Ash's Scraggy. It is always male and has Moxie as its ability. Gallery EP677 Zuruggu vs Axew.jpg|"Brotherly" love. The evil eye.jpg|evil is coming pikachu scraggy.jpg|Scraggy moments after Hatching Scraggy's headbutt.jpg|Scraggy Using Headbutt Ash's scraggy.jpg|Scraggy wanting to help Season14 ep17 ss4.jpg|Scraggy battling against Axew. Scraggy using Hi gh Jump Kick.jpg|Scraggy using High Jump Kick. Scragifty.png|Scraggy & Scrafty. Trivia *Scraggy is the first -type Pokémon to be owned by a main character *Scraggy is Ash's fourth -type Pokémon and his third to have a dual type. *Scraggy is also Ash's fourth Pokémon that wouldn't obey Ash right away. The first three were his Pikachu, Primeape, and Charizard. *It seems that headbutting is a gesture of greeting for Scraggy, much like Corphish, whom had a tendency to hit both people and Pokémon with its pincers. *Ash's Scraggy seems to have a bit of friendly rivalry with Iris' Axew *The Japanese event implies that Scraggy knows, or will learn, Low Kick. *Ash's Scraggy's english voice actor is Jason Griffith, who also plays the part of Cilan. *Scraggy is the third Pokémon Ash obtained via an egg. The others were Phanpy and Larvitar. Category:Male Pokémon